Episode 6: Nazz Encounters The Shrinkingstone
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: The beginning of the Zillas starts here! Nazz is tricked by Bowser and Eggman to steal the Dreamstone by wearing a powerful stone!


Narrator: Once more, dear reader, we travel to the Land Of Nightmares to discover there, beneath the Black Mountain Of Viltheed, the loathsome Zordrak! Lord Of Nightmares! Hatching his monstrous plots to thwart our heroes so that nightmares may rule! OOO ECK! However, beyond the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers (where Philip is their leader), lies the old DreamMaker. Along with Mario and his friends, they send out tonight's dreams through the most precious and most powerful object in the land....THE DREAMSTONE!  
  
Episode 6: Nazz Encounters The Shrinkingstone  
  
Narrator: Zordrak's not alone in the Land Of Nightmares. Oh, no. He is surrounded, protected and waited on claw and nail by his troops-the Villain All-Stars. This is their commander: King "Bowser" Koopa.  
  
Zordrak and Bowser are flying through space. They come across a world like ours.  
  
Zordrak: THAT IS THE ZILLA WORLD. EVERYTHING IS MUCH BIGGER THAN US! I HAVE COME HERE TO COLLECT THE SHRINKINGSTONE. WHOEVER WEARS IT MAKES EVERYTHING ELSE SHRINK. Bowser: Master, I have been thinking: Why did you create the Nightmarestone Traveller? Why did you name him? Zordrak: IT WAS BECAUSE HE WAS MY FIRST NIGHTMARE I HAD CREATED. I NAMED HIM BECAUSE THERE IS A STONE SO POWERFUL THAT IT BEATS EVEN THE DREAMSTONE.  
  
As they talked, they came across a palace. On the doors was a sign: Out To Lunch-Jennyzilla. Bowser saw a picture of the Zilla in question. It looked like Jenny from Beachcomber Bay, but much bigger. Just then, a bed attacked! It was Panjymamon, the first Solomon to make it's appeariance. A Solomon is a cross between Pokemon and Digimon.  
  
Panjyamamon: Who dares enter our world? Zordrak: I HAVE. I HEAR YOU KNOW THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE SHRINKINGSTONE. Panjyamamon: You must be Zordrak. In that case, I forgive myself. The Shrinkingstone is on the necklace of Kellizilla. She exsists as ruler of the Playful Mountain. She is having her sleep now. If you are careful, you can grab it yourself.  
  
Zordrak flew to Playful Mountain. Inside the cave was Kellizilla. As Jennyzilla = a giant Jenny from Beachcomber Bay, I leave it up to you to guess who Kellizilla is. Bowser landed on her chest and, despite her thunderous snores, he carefully grabbed the Shrinkingstone.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Land Of Toons, Ed, Edd N Eddy were up to their scams again... Eddy: There it is, Double D! "Eddy's Jewelry Store!" Kids will pay cash for these jewels. Edd: Er, Eddy, who's that plumber heading our way? Ed: C is for Cookie that's good enough for me!  
  
It was Mario. Mario welcomed them as All-Stars and went off to see Nazz. She was complaing about her size. Nazz: I just feel so small for my age, dude. Heck, even Rolf's bigger than me. Mario: What's-a your age-a? Nazz: 15.  
  
Meanwhile, in Viltheed... Zordrak: SO, NAZZ IS COMPLAINING OF HER SIZE, IS SHE? PERFECT! BOWSER, GO AND PLACE THE SHRINKINGSTONE AROUND NAZZ'S NECK. EVERYTHING WILL SHRINK! THEN SHE CAN GRAB THE DREAMSTONE AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD! Bowser: OK, sir! I'm on my way! Mouser: What about us, sir? Bowser: Not this time! I'm fed up with you two bungling idiots ruining our plans! You're fired! Me and Eggman will go in the Egg Carrier!  
  
In the Land Of Toons, the DreamMaker looked out of the window, just in time to see the Egg Carrier landing on Eddy's jewelry store!  
  
Eddy: Hey! Who's the wise guy that hit my store? Eggman: Out of the way, boy! I've come to steal the Chaos Emeralds-er, I mean Nazz!  
  
Nazz was caught by one of Eggman's cleaning-up bots. In next to no time, Nazz was wearing the Shrinkingstone. Everything started to shrink!  
  
Bowser: Excellent! Now, Nazz Kong, if you be so kind as to steal the Dreamstone? Nazz: What, you mean this?  
  
Nazz had the Dreamstone all along! The DreamMaker had to go to sleep, so he told Nazz to look after it.  
  
Eggman: Even better! This plan is working brilliantly! Now, to the Egg Carri-AAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Eggman was gobsmacked. A portal had just been opened and out stepped...Kellizilla!  
  
Kellizilla: WHO DARES STEAL MY JEWELERY? WAS IT YOU, NAZZ? Nazz: How did you know my name? Kellizilla: I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON! GIVE ME THE STONE! Bowser: Now, just a minute! We were here first! Go back to your Chatterbox thingy! Besides, Me and Zordrak stole it! Eggman: You idiot! You've just spilled the beans! I'm out of here before anything else happens! Voice: Yeah, like the number 1 Blue Hedgehog appears and steals the Dreamstone?  
  
Eggman was gobsmacked again for the second time running. Sonic the Hedgehog stood there.  
  
Sonic: Eddy, distract Kellizilla. I'll go after Butnik!  
  
And so Eddy did. A giant sandal crushed his store again and there stood Kellizilla. Kellizilla: AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR'E GOING? Eddy: Erm, back to sleep? Ed: Oh, no! It's just like the movie I saw last night: "I Married A 100ft Daughter!" Edd: For Lord's sakes, Ed! RUN!  
  
And so, Sonic grabbed the Dreamstone off Eggman and holded it up to the Shrinkingstone. The rays of the Dreamstone shone onto the Shrinkingstone and deleted it. The whole town returned to normal.  
  
Eddy: It really is Bowser's fault. Look!  
  
Kellizilla looked to see Bowser and Eggman running off the remains of the Shrinkingstone. Kellizilla crouched down ready for her attack.  
  
Meanwhile... Bowser: Quick! Back to the Egg Carrier! Eggman: I can't! There's a giant eyeball blocking our view! Kellizilla: TIME FOR A GOODBYE KISS!  
  
She grabbed Bowser and Mouser and kissed them hard. Then she stood up, and blew them back to Viltheed!  
  
Eggman: You know, someday I'll look back at this and think it's really funny.... Bowser: OH, SHUT UP!  
  
Kellizilla went back into the portal and shut it. That night, everybody celebrated Sonic and Eddy's success and made Sonic and the Ed, Edd and Eddy cast All-Stars.  
  
In Viltheed... N.T: Will you please let me in the shower? It's my turn! Bowser: Man, it's hard to remove lipgloss from a spiked shell...  
  
The End! Next Episode: Bowser's Incredible Plan! 


End file.
